


Wouldn't wish it on my Worst Enemy

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: Random WIPs [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU beginning at the second book, Almost a Fix-It, Dumbledore is a dingus, Gen, Lucius Malfoy blows, Save Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: I saw thisTumblr  Postabout Harry recognizing the signs of Lucius Malfoy being abusive towards Draco while trapped in Borgin and Burkes in the second book and decides to rescue him. Sorry to marauders4evr on tumblr for posting this before finding and crediting the original post. Anyway, I took that and I rolled with it hard. So children escaping abuse, learning and growing, finding new families, all that good shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Random WIPs series and like all of them, un-beta'ed and un-edited, sorry y'all

Harry had no intentions of leaving his hiding place in Borgin and Burkes, not with the Malfoys out there. He was going to keep his mouth shut and wait until he could escape. That really was his plan, but then he saw it, the way Draco flinched away from his father’s moving hands. He hears the way Draco’s voice sounds when he speaks to him, a wavering fearful tone. Harry spent too long dealing with an abusive unpredictable man to not recognize the way Draco acted. After all his talk about his powerful father, like everyone else should be afraid of him, but it was Draco that was afraid. He was terrified of his own father. Harry knew better than to think it was unwarranted, kids didn’t flinch like that until they learned to from getting hit. Draco was a tosser but he didn’t deserve that, no one deserved that, Harry knew that much. 

Still Harry wasn’t planning on doing what he did. He was planning on staying where he was and telling Mr Weasley about it later. He swears, but it happens anyway. The shelf over Lucius Malfoy’s head collapses with a pop and jars cone crashing down onto his head. Harry doesn’t hesitate he bursts out of the cabinet and runs for it. He doesn’t really think about it before grabbing Draco and hauling him with him. 

“What the-” Draco started, “Potter?!” He struggled for a moment obviously not wanting to go anywhere with Harry. Then Lucius who had been knocked to the floor stood up, wand in hand, and suddenly it was Draco pulling Harry forward at top speed. 

“You have a plan, Potter?!” Malfoy asked as they run. 

“Kind of, can we get to diagon alley from here?” Harry answered, they're both out of breath. 

“Are you lost?!” Malfoy demanded, when Harry didn’t answer he scoffed, “Typical.” He kept a hold of Harry’s hand and tugged him around a couple turns, and then suddenly they were in diagon alley.

“Find the Weasleys.” Harry directed. Draco huffed but he didn’t say anything. It didn’t take all too long for the two of them to spot the crowd of redheads outside of Flourish and Blotts. It was a good thing too, Lucius wasn’t far behind them, he was shouting something but Harry wasn’t listening. Harry pulled Draco to Mrs Weasley, he didn’t like to ask for help, but if anyone wouldn’t mind it was Mrs Weasley. 

“Harry what-” 

“Lucius Malfoy, chasing us, gonna hurt Draco.” Harry gasped, cutting her off. Her eyes went steely.

“No he won’t.” She said, pulling them behind her. Lucius skidded to a halt in front of Mrs and Mr Weasley who stared him down. 

“Draco! Get back here!” Lucius snapped. Draco didn’t move. Even if he had wanted to Harry still had his hand in a death grip and Mrs Weasley had an arm flung back to keep them in place. But Draco obviously didn’t want to, he didn’t even shift towards his father, he shrank away from him. 

“Arthur, please tell your wife to release my son. Potter kidnapped him.” Lucius demanded icily clearly trying to regain his cool demeanor, it didn’t work, he was flushed and covered in something disgusting, and his wand was gripped tight in his hand. 

“I didn’t kidnap anyone!” Harry protested. Molly shushed him. 

“Harry tells us you’re in the habit of hurting your son. Is he right?” Arthur asked, and Harry had never heard him so furious. It was a calm fury though, the calm before the storm. 

“How I treat my son is none of your business!” Lucius snapped. “Draco get over here this instant! You’ve embarrassed our family enough already!” He ordered looking at Draco. Draco looked at him, and at Arthur and Harry could see the panic on his face. 

“Has your father hurt you, son?” Arthur asked Draco, ignoring Lucius. Draco hesitated. Harry squeezed his hand. Finally Draco nodded. 

“Yes, Sir.” He agreed. Harry was stunned by the respectful tone. Malfoy stepped forward so he could pull up the arm of his jumper to show Mr Weasley the green purple bruises on his arms, clearly from someone holding them in a crushing grip. Harry felt his stomach churn. Sure Vernon was awful, but he wasn’t Harry’s father. 

“Why you ungrateful little creature!” Lucius snapped. His wand flashed forwards, aimed at Draco who flinched, but the spell bounced off of Molly’s shield charm. Harry didn’t realize she could move so fast. 

“How dare you!” She shouted. “You would draw your wand on your own son?!” 

“My son is my business, don’t interfere!” Lucius answered. There was a moment of serious intense silence, and then suddenly, spells were flying. Mr and Mrs Weasley were dueling against Mr Malfoy. Harry had never seen a proper wizard’s duel before. He could tell that Lucius was good, but he was outmatched. If it had only been Arthur Harry would have been worried but Mrs Weasley cast spells with a speed and fury that was almost frightening. It wasn’t more than two minutes before it was over and Lucius was disarmed and stunned. Mr Weasley sent a message to the Ministry. 

“I am sorry you had to see that, are you alright?” Arthur asked Draco, who was looking up at him and Mrs Weasley in shock. Eventually he nodded. 

“He’ll just buy his way out of trouble.” He said at last, glancing back at his dad. Arthur nodded. 

“Yes he will, but we still have to try.” He said gently. 

“And he’s not laying another hand on you.” Mrs Weasley added. “Harry where did you find him? What happened?” 

“I was coughing when I said the address, I ended up in this dark shop-” 

“Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley.” Draco filled in. 

“Oh dear,” Mrs Weasley murmured. “Arthur, where are those aurors? I want to get the kids home.” She asked. 

“Don’t get your wand in a knot, Molly.” A gruff voice said. “Sorry I’m late, I have a trainee with me.” It came from a grizzled man who had a frightening electric blue eye and a missing nose.

“Alastor, thank goodness, oh and Tonks dear how is your training going?” Molly asked the young woman next to him, she had neon green spiked hair 

“Pretty good I think.” She said. 

“Pain in my arse this one is.” Alastor muttered. “But good in a pinch.”

“Thanks Moody!” Tonks said happily. 

“Don’t get too chipper. We have to get your uncle here back to the ministry.” He said gesturing towards Lucius. “Arthur, Molly, are you taking the boy back to your place?” 

“Yes.” Mrs Weasley answered. 

“Right well, we’ll be by later to get everyone’s full account.” Moody said. “Sit tight until then.”

“Of course, thank you for your help.” Mr Weasley said. 

“Oh don’t thank me, being a problem for Lucius here is my pleasure.” Moody answered. He and Tonks took hold of Mr Malfoy and apparated away. 

“Mum that was seriously wicked.” Fred said after a long pause. 

“Right?!” George agreed. “Where did you two learn to duel like that?” suddenly everyone was talking at once.

“You alright, Harry?” Ron asked, shoving his way forward, Hermione at his side. Harry nodded, dropping Malfoy’s hand. 

“And are you alright?” Hermione asked Draco, hesitantly. He grimaced but nodded. Ron pulled Harry a step away not far enough to really make a difference though. 

“What were you thinking?” He demanded. 

“I wasn’t.” Harry admitted. “I realized what was happening, that Mr Malfoy was abusive, and I was just gonna tell someone about it but then I got mad and a shelf broke, and I had to run and I wasn’t about to leave Malfoy in there with an angry father who already had a habit of hitting him, no way.” 

“How did you know?” Ron asked, frowning. Hermione elbowed him. Harry blushed. 

“I just knew.” He muttered. “And nobody deserves that.” 

“I didn’t ask for you to butt into my business.” Malfoy told Harry from where he stood a few feet away. They turned back to him. 

“Like I said, it wasn’t exactly premeditated. Are you complaining?” Harry asked. “Need I remind you that you ran too, you didn’t go back to him.”

“My father is going to kill me now.” Malfoy muttered, starting to look legitimately worried, “Bloody hell, I’ve done it now, he’ll actually kill me this time.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Mum won’t let him anywhere near you.” Ron told him. “I promise.” 

“If I don’t go back I’ll be disowned.” Malfoy said, looking down. “I’ll be a disgrace.”

“Only to that bastard.” Ron pointed out. 

“Ron, it’s still his father.” Hermione hissed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, the abusive guy, isn’t a bastard and we should totally care what he thinks.” Ron muttered. 

“Oh, and what would you have me do with no family, no home, and no money?” Draco asked. “I have to care, I don’t have other options.” He said, and despite an attempt to keep his usual tone, it sounded scared and desperate. 

“Let it go, Ron.” Harry said, “And don’t worry, Malfoy, we’ll figure it out.” He was relieved when Mrs Weasley finally shushed all of them. 

“Everyone calm down until we get home.” She ordered. “And when we do get home, you leave poor Draco alone, don’t go pestering him. That means you two.” She looked at Fred and George. 

“Yes Mum.” The Weasleys chorused. She and Mr Weasley ushered them back to the leaky cauldron where they flooed back to the burrow. To Harry’s surprise Malfoy didn’t protest. He just followed meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys aren't having any of this bullshit

When they reached the burrow Molly went into Full Mother mode. 

“Draco, are you hungry? Can I get you anything?” She asked. He shook his head, not saying anything. He was staring around the Burrow curiously. 

“Is there somewhere I could be alone perhaps?” He asked at last. 

“Of course, Ron can sacrifice his room for the time being.” She promised, turning to her youngest son. “Ron?”

“Yeah, sure, follow me.” He said, waving Draco forward. Harry followed them up the stairs. Ron showed Draco where his small attic room was. 

“You good?” Ron asked. Draco raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘are you seriously asking if I’m good right now?’ Ron huffed. “Is this all right? Do you need anything?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, and no respectively, Weasley.” Malfoy said. Harry nodded and closed the door behind them. Ron and he started down the stairs, realized there was nowhere in particular for them to go and stopped. They ended up just sitting on the stairs. No one would bother them there seeing as only Ron’s room was above them. 

“Harry, how did you really know Mr Malfoy was hurting, Malfoy?” Ron asked quietly. Harry could hear in his voice that he wasn’t going to accept a lie. 

“It was the way he acted. He flinched when his father moved his hands close to him, and from the cane his father carries. He was too careful, too cautious. I know how people act when they’re used to dealing with angry unpredictable men. He was acting the way I act around my uncle.” 

“Harry… I knew it was bad but that sounds…” Ron stammered, apparently unable to find the right words.

“It’s fine.” Harry muttered. “I’m used to it.” 

“It’s not fine!” Ron snapped. “You shouldn’t have to be used to it, Malfoy was used to it and you said yourself that no one should have to go through that.” 

“Dumbledore put me where I am for a reason.” Harry said quietly. 

“I don’t care, if we’re getting Malfoy out, we’re getting you out too. I mean you are out but I’m not letting them send you back.” Ron insisted. 

“Uncle Vernon doesn’t touch me these days he’s afraid too.” Harry pointed out. 

“Yeah they just decided to starve you instead. It’s not right mate. When Moody and Tonks come back I’m telling them about this. I know Dumbledore is brilliant and all, but I’m not letting this keep happening to you. You can stay with us over the summers, hell Malfoy can stay with us over the summers. I’ll invite whoever needs to come and we’ll pitch tents, I don’t care I just don’t want to see anything like the bruises on Malfoy’s arms ever again.” Ron said with a determined tone Harry recognized and knew meant there was no arguing with him. Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around Ron. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry for bringing Malfoy here.” 

“I don’t care, mate.” Ron told him. “Seriously, I mean I hope he’s not a prat to my family but even if he is a prat he deserves better than that tosser for a father. You know my Mum, after this he’ll be welcome here for the rest of his life, so I’ll learn to deal with him.I do it at school, after all,” Ron said. 

“You’re sure?” Harry asked. 

“I mean, I put up with Percy, Malfoy can’t be worse than that.” Ron joked. “I mean, he’d probably hate staying with us since we’re not rich enough to be his servants, but whatever.” 

“I can take care of the money, I mean I brought him here, if he needs books and robes or whatever, I’ve got money. Your parents don’t have to worry about it.” Harry offered. 

“Wait and see what happens first. We don’t know, maybe his mum is on his side, maybe he’s got other family. I mean Tonks is his cousin.” Ron added. Harry nodded. He didn’t mention that part of him wanted to keep Malfoy close, where he could keep track of him and make sure he was okay. Make sure he didn’t go back. He didn’t know where the odd protectiveness was coming from but it was there. 

It didn’t take all that long for Moody and Tonks to come back. Harry and Ron weren’t allowed in the room as they talked to Draco, or the Weasleys. They were just called in one at a time to describe what happened. Harry just gave his report on what happened and then was sent away. He didn’t like not knowing. Finally Mrs Weasley came back into the sitting room with Malfoy and the Aurors. 

“Well it’s been decided. Draco is staying with us for the rest of the summer, after that he’ll spend his holidays with his Aunt and Uncle Tonks. They are out of the country at the moment which is why you’ll not be going to them right away; not that we mind having you Draco, you are always welcome here.” Mrs Weasley declared. “We’ll be talking to professor Dumbledore to figure out how to get your books,” 

“I can get them Mrs Weasley.” Harry offered immediately. “I’ve got more than enough and I brought him here. I can take care of any extra expenses.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Potter.” Malfoy muttered. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“I know, but I’m going to.” Harry said. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” He told Mrs Weasley before she could protest. She came over and gave him a hug. 

“Thank you, Harry dear. You are such a blessing.” She told him. 

“Speaking of which.” Ron said piping up. “Mr Moody, Sir, you’ve got to talk to professor Dumbledore.” 

“About what?” Moody asked in his growly voice. 

“He can’t send Harry back to the Dursleys.” Ron said, intimidated but not backing down. “They don’t treat him right, and he can’t go back there.” 

“Dumbledore says that it is for the best.” Moody said. 

“But it’s not.” Fred said. 

“They were starving him.” George added. 

“His uncle hits him.” Ron added. “They treat him like a slave.” Harry did not look at Draco. 

“Arthur and I have been awfully worried about him.” Mrs Weasley admitted. Moody sighed. 

“This is not my job. I’m only here because the Malfoy boy, the rest of this is Dumbledore’s problem. He is the one in charge of executing the Potters’ will.” He said sternly. An owl swooped in through the open window and landed on Moody’s arm. Moody took the note tied to its leg. 

“I have to go.” Moody said. 

“Could I borrow that owl?” Fred asked him. 

“Why?” Moody asked. 

“We want to send a letter.” George said. 

“To who? I can’t just lend you a ministry owl for anything.” Moody muttered. 

“Dumbledore obviously.” Fred said. Harry couldn’t believe the friends he had. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he tried to tell him. Fred, George, and Ron all looked at him with disbelief in their eyes. 

“We’ll do it anyway thanks. I’m not taking no for an answer, either.” Ron said. Harry loved the Weasleys with all of his heart. 

“Fine, borrow the owl. Just don’t involve me in any of this.” Moody said. “If there’s any news on your father’s case I will update you Mr Malfoy.” He added to Draco. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Malfoy said politely. 

“You look after yourself, little cousin.” Tonks said. She had been silent for the most part, but she watched Malfoy. “If you ever need anything, you just send me an owl. I’ll stop in to check on you when I can.” 

“You don’t need to,” Draco said. 

“You’re my cousin, I know we don’t know each other very well but you’re family. I’m busy but I want to do whatever I can to help. We’re family, Draco.” She told him. 

“Thank you, Nymphadora.” Draco told her quietly. 

“Don’t call me that, I’ll answer to Tonks or Dora.” She told her. 

“Yes, Dora.” Draco said. 

“Come on, Tonks.” Moody said.

“Right, I’ll be back.” Tonks said with a smile. Draco nodded awkwardly and the aurors left. Fred and George were already sitting down with quill and ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question: Do y'all think this fic should eventually go in a drarry direction or naw?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation, a truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what it's worth, Hermione wasn't in the last chapter because she was not yet staying with the Weasleys at that point (IIRC). She is present from here on out.

“You want to go flying?” Harry asked Draco, “There’s an apple orchard where we play quidditch.” 

“Why would we play quidditch?” Draco asked looking confused. 

“Take your mind off of things,” Harry answered, “take my mind off things,” he added. 

“Sure.” Draco murmured with an expression that said ‘this day is already so insane, why not’. Harry led Draco outside to the broomstick shed. Harry lent Draco one of the Weasley’s brooms. 

“We can ask your mother if we can go get some of your stuff.” Harry offered when Draco looked down at the cleansweep like it was diseased. Malfoy sighed and shook his head. 

“No, I… she’ll side with my father, if she does I don’t want to see her. I can’t see her.” 

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmured. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Draco said. Harry shrugged and threw an apple. Malfoy took off and chased after it. They flew around the orchard together throwing apples for each other to catch. They were on the ground gathering more fallen apples when Draco spoke up again.

“Does it make it easier?” he asked. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“That your aunt and uncle don’t love you,” Draco said, “does that make it less… difficult that they treat you the way they do?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know what it feels like to be hurt by someone I love, or someone who loves me.” Harry admitted. 

“Lucky. It feels…” Malfoy shook his head helplessly. “My father loves me, Potter. My mother, she loves me more than anything but my father. I always practically worshipped my father, but he still…” 

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. “I’m sorry.” He meant it. He had hated Draco Malfoy since the moment they first met, but that didn’t matter, not when both of them were standing in an orchard facing down futures they couldn’t imagine, trying to leave behind pasts they wanted to forget.

“What was it like for you? Growing up?” Draco asked. 

“For the first ten years, I lived in a broom closet. They locked it at night. Petunia let me out in the morning, and I made breakfast, if I messed it up, I ate the burned things or I didn’t eat. I was Dudley’s favorite punching bag, I had his hand me down clothes to wear which were far too big for me. If I got in trouble, I didn’t have meals for a while, or if it was a sudden thing Vernon would just throw me. I’ve always been small, he just tossed me, or he’d wrap a hand around my throat.” Harry explained. “I got a bedroom right before I came to Hogwarts. I spent the first part of the summer locked in my bedroom, they barely fed me, locked away my wand.” 

“I’m sorry.” Draco murmured, and he sounded like he meant it too. “That sounds hard.” 

“It was.” Harry agreed. “Hogwarts is the only place I’ve ever been happy, it’s the only place where I’ve ever felt...” He struggled to find words for it.

“Liked?” Draco suggested. 

“I was going to say something along the lines of ‘not hated’ but yes.” Harry agreed. 

“It’s the only place I’ve ever felt safe.” Draco said. 

“Well you’re safe now.” Harry insisted.

“So are you.” Draco observed. He sighed. “I didn’t know, Potter. You know that right? I didn’t know that you were… what your life with the muggles was like.” 

“Yeah I don’t spread it about.” Harry muttered. “I don’t want pity. I just want to be… normal.” 

“You’re a far cry from that.” 

“Yeah well it’s not like I asked for that. I would have preferred it if my parents hadn’t gotten murdered, and I hadn’t ended up living with muggles who never told me anything about magic.” Harry told him. Draco grimaced. 

“I’m sure,” he said. “Look, I guess I’m just trying to say that I am sorry that I was…” 

“A complete and utter prat from the very beginning of knowing me?” Harry asked. Draco grimaced. 

“Not what I was going to say.” He growled. 

“It’s what you should be saying,” Harry said with a shrug. 

“Do you want me to keep hating you Potter?” Malfoy demanded. Harry shrugged again. 

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like this makes us friends, right? That’s a bit of big jump.” He pointed out. Malfoy shrugged back at him. 

“No, it doesn’t make us friends, but it does make us allies.” he said at last. 

“Fair enough. Truce?” Harry suggested offering him a hand. Draco shook it. 

“Truce.” He agreed. “That goes for Weasley and Granger as well,” he added begrudgingly. 

“It doesn’t count for Crab and Goyle.” Harry told him. Draco just shook his head. 

“Screw you, Potter, their parents are friends with my father. I didn’t have much of a choice. Anyway, they might be morons but they don’t question me and they’re very protective.” 

“Then they’re bodyguards, not friends.” Harry muttered, “I mean, come on can you actually even talk to them? It has to be like talking to trees. You’re smart, I know you are.”

“Smarter than you, Potter.” Malfoy taunted immediately. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him. “Force of habit.” Malfoy admitted with a small laugh, cheeks going a little pink in a way Harry had never seen before.

“This is going to take some time.” Harry said. Draco nodded. They were going to try though, because they didn’t really have other options. 

When they got back to the house they found that the Weasleys had been working on figuring out where Draco would sleep. Ginny was already going to be sharing with Hermione. The twins room was a dangerous place for anyone. Percy would not share, and to be quite honest, no one would share with him willingly, and Harry was in Ron’s room with him. So Mrs Weasley had shoved everything from the room that was Bill and Charlie’s (Bill used to share with Percy but Charlie’s room had become theirs collectively after they both left), into the attic to make it neat for Draco. When they got back to the house, Mrs Weasley immediately waved them up to the room. 

It was mostly empty, which was an odd sight in the Weasley household. There a bed in the center of the room, pressed against the back wall, a dresser underneath the window that looked out over the back garden, and a small desk with a wooden chair. The bed was made up with thick blankets and pillows that looked comfortable. Everyone in the Weasley household was always comfortable. 

“It’s not much, but it’s yours for as long as you need it.” She told him. “You can borrow some hand me downs until we can take you shopping again.” She added, gesturing to a small pile of clothing on the desk. 

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley.” Draco said softly, looking a little lost.

“I know it’s not as much as you’re used to… but it’s the best we can do. I’m sure the Tonks family will have a nicer room for you, but Mr Tonks is ill in France and they just can’t get back yet.” She told him apologetically. 

“It’s wonderful, Mrs Weasley, seriously.” Malfoy told her. And then to the surprise of everyone, including himself (Harry suspected), he stepped forwards and hugged her briefly. “Thank you for everything,” he told her, then let go quickly. 

“Well I’ll just let you settle in if you want.” She told him, smiling fondly. “I’ll come get you at dinner time.” She added and then bustled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my characterization off? Maybe. Do I care? No.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping to get Malfoy new stuff since he now has nothing

Harry, Ron, and Hermione included Draco in their normal activities over the next few days. They did their best to talk to him like he was a friend, and he did the same. Mostly it sort of worked. Sometimes old habits of fighting with each other got in the way and one of them would say something horrible, then remember and apologize. Afterwards everyone would go quiet. It was awkward, and hard, but it could have been worse. On the fourth day Draco was there Mr Weasley took Harry and Draco back to Diagon Alley. 

“So how do you boys want to do this?” Mr Weasley asked.

“We could split up?” Harry suggested. “You could get school supplies while I take Draco to get clothes and stuff like that?” 

“You sure you’ll be alright by yourselves?” Mr Weasley asked doubtfully. Malfoy and Harry both nodded. 

“We’ll be fine, Sir. It’ll go faster this way.” Malfoy said. He passed the sheet of paper with everything he needed for school to Mr Weasley, a new Cauldron, all of his books, parchment, quills, ink, potion supplies, scales etc. Harry quickly counted out a good amount of gold and passed it to Mr Weasley. 

“That should cover it all.” He said. He had done the calculations of what it would cost to get decent supplies for Malfoy earlier so he’d know how much money he would need. Mr Weasley looked down at the gold in his palm with a grimace. 

“Harry I really don’t think-” He started. 

“I insist on paying, Mr Weasley, really.” Harry said quickly cutting him off, “It’s fine. Look if anything, the Tonks family can pay me back later, whenever they can, but they aren’t here. I have the money to take care of this right now, and I’m going to use it. We’ll figure everything else out later,” he added. He had also prepared that particular statement. 

“Right, you’re right. I just feel bad, asking so much of you,” Mr Weasley agreed with a sigh, putting the money into his own purse. “I’ll make sure you get your money back for everything eventually though, Harry.” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Harry promised, quietly thinking that he wouldn’t let the Tonks family pay him back for any of it. He had more money than he knew what to do with. The Weasleys would never accept any help for themselves, so the least he could do was help support Malfoy when he had started all this.

“Well, we do have a lot of shopping to do.” Mr Weasley said looking at the list. Harry nodded. 

“Yeah. Look we’ll meet you back in the Three Broomsticks when we’ve got everything. Okay?” Harry suggested. Mr Weasley nodded at last and set out for Flourish and Blotts. 

“Thank you, Potter.” Malfoy muttered. 

“For what?” He asked. 

“You know what.” Malfoy told him begrudgingly. “Thank you for paying for my things, and thanks for sending him off separate from us.” He added. 

“I thought you might prefer not to have adults hovering and pitying you while you try to get personal things.” Harry admitted. Malfoy nodded. 

“I will pay you back for all of this someday. I swear, I’m keeping track of all of it.” Malfoy promised. 

“You don’t have to worry about it, I have enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life.” Harry told him. He had looked into the details of his wealth more carefully in the past few days. He had been in correspondence with the Gringotts Goblins and they had basically told him that if he never worked again and lived a fairly extravagant life he would still have money to pass on to his children if he lived to be a hundred and ten. So buying Draco a few things in order to live comfortably didn’t bother him. Malfoy shook his head. 

“It’s not about that. It’s about… I don’t want to be seen as a charity case all right? You can see it like an investment. I have plans for my life and I’ll have my own money someday, and I’ll pay you back,” he said. “You’re not just giving me money, you’re giving me a new chance at life, and I’m going to prove it’s worth it.”

“Okay, but for now let’s just worry about getting you stuff so you have something to wear while you work on all those plans.” Harry told him. Malfoy nodded.

They went to Madame Malkins first. They got Malfoy several sets of robes for school, robes for formal occasions, and then they got more casual clothes, pajamas, and everything else that he would need to wear. Harry got him decent clothes, but they weren’t as fancy as his old things. Once Draco had clothes they went walking along Diagon alley to stop in other necessary shops.   
Harry felt bad that Malfoy didn’t have any things that were his anymore, so he offered to buy him a few personal items. To his surprise when he asked what Malfoy wanted, Draco dragged him first to get a journal and inkwell, then to get a few books that were not school books. They bought cards for exploding snap, and a decent chess set, which Draco said he didn’t need but Harry shrugged and said they could share. He wasn’t sure what to think about co-owning something with Draco Malfoy but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He had been doing a lot of that.

Malfoy got a few other things here and there, nothing big. He clearly felt awkward asking Harry to buy him things and only actually asked for smaller items. Harry noticed him glancing at quality quidditch supplies several times, but he didn’t say anything. Harry suspected that Malfoy didn’t dare ask, couldn’t bring himself to. Eventually, Harry gave up and dragged him into the store. 

“My friend needs a broom.” Harry told the clerk in the store when he asked if he could help them. Malfoy went paler than ever. 

“You really don’t have to do that,” he insisted. Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure how he felt about calling Malfoy his friend, but he was determined. He was done with Malfoy looking so damn pitiful, it wasn’t right.

“I’m buying a broom for my friend and he can either have an opinion on which one or leave it up to me.” Harry told the clerk who smiled a little. 

“Well what do you have in mind?” He asked, “We have every model you could ever want.” 

“Something fast, I play seeker ideally, or chaser if I have to.” Malfoy answered. Not everyone looked for the fastest broom. Beaters and keepers often rode slower models which had extra stability.

“Right, well I have a couple brooms I can show you.” The clerk said. He led them to a side table and laid four different brooms out. “Okay, so we’ve got a range here, on this side you’ve got your Nimbus 2001, absolute top of the line but very pricey. A step below that, a very small step, are your your Nimbus 2000 and your latest Cleansweep. They are very similar brooms, though the Nimbus is slightly more expensive. The Nimbus does have better quality wood and a faster acceleration but that the Cleansweep is more responsive to turns. Some people say that the Cleansweep is better because of this responsiveness, that it makes for quicker easier flying when you have to move around a lot, others say that it is a downside, that it is too sensitive and jumpy in its turns. Which is another reason some prefer the Nimbus; they, as a line, tend to have smoother turns, but require a slightly more decisive hand. It really depends on personal preference. A step down from these two we have the latest Comet. It’s a good broom, and cheaper than the others, but it not quite at the same level. It definitely requires more maintenance, but treated right a good player can do amazing things on a Comet. There are cheaper brooms but they’re really going to start affecting your playing, especially in a seeker. These are definitely the four fastest brooms on the market.” 

“Not the Nimbus 2001, that’s just too much.” Draco said immediately. They then debated the other brooms for a while. Harry definitely liked the way Nimbus Brooms flew, he liked the smoother turns and fast acceleration, but Draco ended up choosing the Cleansweep, claiming he preferred a very sensitive broom. Harry bought the broom and carried it while Draco got the rest of their things. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron where Mr Weasley had also just returned. He had bought a trunk for Draco along with everything else and loaded his supplies into it. They flooed back to the burrow and carried everything up to Malfoy’s room. He set his things out in the room and banished Harry so he could change into his new clothes.

When Harry went looked in on him again though he found Malfoy just sitting there in his new clothes staring at his broom like it contained the mysteries of the universe. He looked… sad wasn’t the right word but Harry wasn’t sure what was. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, silencing the internal voice that said it was Malfoy and why the hell did he care anyway.

“I hate this.” 

“Why did you buy it if you hate the broom?” Harry asked, utterly confused. Malfoy turned back with a furious huff and Harry realized he was angry, furious. It was look he hadn’t seen on Draco’s face since the previous year. Malfoy dropped the broom on the bed and stood up, coming towards Harry. 

“Not the broom you idiot! I hate This! All of this!” he snapped, waving around himself. “I hate being homeless. I hate relying on you to buy things for me. I hate being pitied by everyone. I hate everyone looking at me like I’m lesser. I hate it all. I am so angry, Potter. I am so angry, and I Hate that I’m angry when I should be grateful. I hate being grateful to other people. I hate that I feel like I am better than everyone else when I know I shouldn’t! I just Hate Everything about my life right now!” 

Harry didn’t back up and to his relief, Draco did not come close enough to hit him, though he looked like he might have. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think there was anything that he could say when it came down to it. So he settled on saying “Okay” and leaving the room. Draco sulked for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully bullshitting about brooms lol

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? If you want more, let me know, I've written up to the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban in a skimming over lots of things way...


End file.
